


...And To Those I Love, Thanks For Sticking Around.

by JIARAISENDGAME



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fist Fights, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Kooks vs. Pogues (Outer Banks), Pogues (Outer Banks), The Pogues (Outer Banks) Fight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JIARAISENDGAME/pseuds/JIARAISENDGAME
Summary: A series of One-Shots based on the pogues, though specifically JJ and Kiara.This will include more serious and realistic events that did not occur in the original show (Outer Banks), however includes the same characters and themes.An exploration into the minds of each character and how different situations would play out if they were to happen.
Relationships: Barry/Rafe Cameron, JJ & Kiara (Outer Banks), JJ/Kiara (Outer Banks), JJ/Kiara/John B. Routledge, JJ/Kiara/Pope (Outer Banks), JJ/Pope (Outer Banks), Rafe Cameron & Kiara, Rafe Cameron/Kiara, sarah/john b
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	...And To Those I Love, Thanks For Sticking Around.

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this story is taken from the title of a song called '...And To Those I Love, Thanks For Sticking Around', I used it as I thought it really related to the pogues. Specifically JJ Maybank and John B.
> 
> Requests for different one-shot situations can be taken either in the comments, my Instagram, or my Tumblr.
> 
> Instagram: dayam_aan  
> Tumblr: dayawrites

Sunday mornings spent at the chateau by the pogues meant an abundance of empty beer bottles, sweaty bodies, dangerously long lie-ins and a scarcity of food.

On the ~~rare~~ frequent occasion that JJ would sneak a girl into the spare room, such mornings also included the sounds of John B's annoyance when he walks in on his best friend and a random touron doing _unspeakable_ things. Though, he had learned to stay away from the spare room now if it sounded like the bed was breaking. 

Sometimes during those frosty winters, when the draughts were so bad that they had to drag the chairs and sofa's in front of the cracks and holes in the wood, Kiara and Pope would regret ever agreeing to stay over that night. Their mind was usually then changed when they found themselves grouped together watching a movie under thick blankets.

Nevertheless, it was _Kiara and Pope and JJ and John B_ that made a lazy pogue morning at the chateau.

It always would be.

The sun had already risen and settled beneath the thickness of the clouds when Kiara opened her eyes on a Sunday morning. Wrapped beneath the depths of bonfire-smelling blankets and wrecked pillows, legs intertwining with JJ's in a mess of limbs. Her knotted hair stuck to the sweat on her neck, flopping over her forehead in a curly, matted wreck as she rolled over - away from her best friend - and buried her head in the nearest pillow, inhaling the sweat and dirt smell that was on it.

It wasn't long before Kiara felt the all too familiar deep tug inside her abdomen begin to ache uncontrollably, she lifted her head from the pillow and faced the ceiling in slight agony. _'shit',_ she spoke in her head as she clutched her belly in pain, eyebrows knitted together uncomfortably. 

She reached for her bra hurriedly, leaning over to retrieve it from the wooden decking below. After grappling with herself for a while underneath her grey shirt - ignoring the uncomfortable tension it brought to the underneath of her armpits, a painful reminder that she needed to buy a new one - she stood straight up as quickly as possible, letting her shoulders roll to release a little stress. Her phone laid next to her fluffy socks across the floor, she grabbed it hastily and immediately clicked on the app **CLUE** , a red splodge across the front cover of the application, the blue light shone bright onto her face as she waited impatiently for the results whilst pacing the room uncontrollably.

_'Shit. Shit. Shit.'_

Needing a slight distraction she let her eyes wander over the room, she ran her eyes over JJ, his bare torso looked really welcoming right now, _'you could just crawl up next to him right now,'_ she thought hopelessly before coming to her senses,

' _Snap out of it, Kiara!'_ Her eyes returned to focus on her screen as she bit on her lip furiously, minding not to wake JJ who slept peacefully beside her. A bold reading came onto the screen of her phone reading, **'Period due for tomorrow.'** , the ache returned to her stomach and she groaned.

"Wow, that's _fucking_ inaccurate," she mumbled, now standing next to the bed, eyes squeezed shut, she now reminds herself that she clearly said to herself that she wouldn't stay over the night before.

"Another plan of yours that has gone to _shit_ , Kiara." she grumbles, one arm across her belly in an attempt to control the pain. Feeling another ache inside her stomach she ran to the bathroom of the chateau as quickly as she could, her wretched hangover now taking full effect in a throbbing headache, a dizziness fogging her vision. _'You're lucky you remembered tampons this time.',_ she declared in a thought, pushing the door open as she stumbled forwards. **_SLAM!_** The door swung closed to the bathroom and Kiara somewhat continued to the toilet, hoping that no one would come looking for her.

JJ stirred from the position he was lying in, blinking steadily whilst trying to see past his blonde eyelashes. Sleep crust from his eyes fell onto his cheeks as he lifted himself onto his elbows, finding a comfortable position that allowed him to sink his neck into his shoulders. He rubbed his eyes roughly, the sandpapery feeling of his fingers allowing for himself to be fully awakened.

JJ never did like mornings, the horrible feeling of waking hours early to leave the house before his dad woke up traumatises him - or _traumatised_ him if you asked JJ himself - and that by itself was a reasonable enough explanation. He yawned and stretched his torso upwards, curving his back towards the ceiling.

Running a hand through his blonde hair and by doing so further dishevelling it, he sighed long and hard. _'Last night's party was wild.',_ he thought as he went over the events of the previous night, eventually it all hitting him like a train. He scrunched up his face at the memory before stretching his legs and standing up, JJ meandered around the bed trying to shake off his hangover.

It had come as a natural habit to piss Pope off by now, he naturally grabbed the blankets and shoved them onto the floor with a grin spread widely on his face. **_Regretting it instantly._**

"What the _fuck?!"_ He yelled out, looking on shockingly at the dark red splodge of blood that was laid on the mattress, seeping through in the form of a stain. JJ backed away from the bed, flexing his muscles recklessly, a disgusted look on his face.

"John B?! Did you bleed last night or some _shit?_ Did you cut yourself?!" He yelled in shock with his blondish eyebrows knitted together. Silence replied as JJ tapped his foot on the floor, sooner or later John B appeared from the door, head popping out with brown hair falling across his face, he was probably already awake and looking at the trees or some shit - that's what JJ had in his mind anyways.

"No, I don't think so. I didn't even sleep with you last night, JJ," He replied, one eyebrow raised and his arms out innocently, he guessed that what JJ was talking about was just a figment of his imagination from the after effects of last nights weed but he was proved wrong when he too saw the reddish-brown stain that spilled across the bed, he was brought out of his confusion when he heard JJ's raspy voice begin shouting again.

"Well, who the _fuck_ slept with me then?" JJ groaned in a worried tone, darting his eyes around the room for any clues to answer his question, he went over the last night once again but this time with more tentativeness. Footsteps were heard from the corridor and the two teenagers swung their heads around to see Pope now also stood by the door, eyes half open in an attempt to listen to what JJ was saying, he searched his mind when he heard it and found an answer pretty soon.

"I thought Kiara was in here last night?", Pope posed the question tiredly, as if it meant nothing to him, he was really just trying to get JJ to shut the hell up so he could go back to sleep on the couch. The two other boys paused for a second, letting the thought of _Kiara_ run through their minds but were left just as confused as they were before, maybe she had been hurt? That somehow felt unreasonable though, she would have woken them up to tell them, it was natural for her to always make the pogues aware if something was going on and there's no way she would just bleed out from a cut without warning them. "Look, can someone tell me what the hell's going on? Because otherwise I'm headed straight back to bed," Pope still stood in the door frame with no clue as to what was going on and a voice that called him in the back of his head telling him to go back to sleep, he made small finger guns as if to point at the _very welcoming_ couch.

"Uhh, yeah there's a literal puddle of blood on the bed," John B pointed to the mattress as he explained, a baffled look smeared across his face as he glanced at JJ, who at the time looked like he was analysing the situation with actual intelligence - just the sight of him made John B laugh, 'JJ being analytic, who would have thought?' he chuckled silently in his mind, stopping a smile from spreading to his face.

In the meantime, cogs were indeed turning inside Pope's head as he rubbed his forehead firmly to recover from the sight of a 'literal puddle of blood' , feeling a layer of oil lather itself onto his finger, he quietly vomited at his personal hygiene before scrunching up his eyebrows as he continued to use his brain power at full force to figure out what was going on, obviously the freshness of his brain being used taking a full toll on his mental health. JJ on the other hand had given up thinking for himself and was waiting on Pope, he locked eyes with him, a questioning look on his face, trying to quite obviously not freak out.

"Dude, let's find Kie, she could've been hurt," JJ paced the room worriedly before rushing out into the corridor to be met with nothing, he felt like he needed to do something so in an attempt to find her he shouted with his hands directing the noise around his mouth, "Kiara!" But there was no response, she sat on the toilet with her eyes squeezed shut, praying that they wouldn't commit to looking for her before she came out of the bathroom. JJ sighed and ran his hands through his hair, impatiently waiting for Pope to say _something._

"So, if Kiara was sleeping in here last night," Pope mumbled went over all possibilities of what could have happened to her or pretty much anyone else, panicking was not something his tired muscles were up for doing right now so he was taking the easier route to finding out where the blood came from. It was sudden, it just clicked in his mind like a bolt of lightning when he realised the most reasonable scenario that happened last night and this morning - obviously Kiara had got her period last night without knowing it was coming - , he looked genuinely relieved as he exhaled a deep breath before looking on at his bewildered best friends with irritation, "For God's sake, you guys serious? Let's go for breakfast,"

"Huh, what the fuck is that meant to mean, Pope?" JJ's dazed face had only increased at Pope's words, he thought that either Pope didn't care or he's figured out what's going on, and knowing his nerdy best friend, he had definitely figured it out. He looked at his best friends with a nervous glint in eyes, it was almost mischievous, but JJ would like to think he knew better than to crack a joke right now even if he was a bit of a jokester, someone could be hurt and he didn't like the sound of a pogue being in pain at all.

Pope tried to look anywhere except the eyes of the boys, avoiding any contact as he swerved around them to the bed, "Look, this is obviously nothing serious," He made large hand motions and then continued, "If you know what I mean," it was apparent to him that the boys still had no idea what he was talking about due to their squinted eyes and jutted out bottom lips, he sighed disappointingly before pushing his head into his hands.

”Dude, I know I’m meant to be the stupid one, but shouldn’t we find Kie? She could be hurt.” JJ brushed Pope's words off and began speaking himself, if he was being honest whatever Pope had just said made no sense at all and probably wasn't going to help out at all, 'Thanks, Pope. That helped.' he spoke in his mind with a sense of concern for his best friends mental health, but that was just a reflex of his as it was typical for him to block out any words that he didn't understand - which were probably most words.

”Oh my God, you guys are so stupid,” Pope groaned, bringing the attention back him, he scrunched his hair together in annoyance. He did not want to have to explain the situation of periods to the boys in detail, he was certain they knew what they were, they just needed some reminding that Kiara is a girl - most the time they forgot she had periods until she began wincing at a slight shove from the boys, then they felt guilty.

John B looked at Pope questioningly, a glaze over his eyes that showed misunderstanding at it's very peak, 

"Pope, what the fuck are you talking about?" JJ mumbled whilst scratching the back of his head, he glanced at John B with confusion but there wasn't much of a response from him, he was just as puzzled as JJ was.

“Yeah, dude are you alright?.” John B muttered, patting Pope on the back with a look of actual worry in his eyes, Pope glared back at John B's soft eyes with disappointment and harshness before shaking his head.

"You do realise the most obvious situation here is that Kiara's on her..." he paused, waiting for his friends to fill the blank in by themselves as he nodded his head back and forth with wide eyes, JJ began nodding with him along with John B and he was able to let out a deep sigh, 'At least their not _that_ stupid, oh my God.' a sense of relief spread over him and he blinked a couple times to recover.

"Right, she's on her period," JJ recited to himself, as if to get some reassurance from Pope that he wasn't thinking about the wrong thing, Pope hummed in response and nodded his head slightly before motioning for them to leave the room so that when Kiara comes back she didn't have to deal with the two idiots that were here - although he didn't mention that part. "Fucks sake." he mumbled, mostly to himself.

"Alright then, breakfast?" John B muttered, pushing his lips together tightly afterwards in embarrassment, he was surprised that Pope had to quite literally spell it out for them. 

"Fine, I'm not in the mood to sleep anymore," Pope sighed, giving in to the sound of food, though he knew there wasn't really anything in the kitchen of the chateau.

The boys began to walk towards the door casually, brushing off whatever situation was going on with Kiara, they knew she could handle herself, not to mention they wanted to save her from the embarrassment that she would probably feel from them all gathering to find out where her blood came from, they knew she was tough but in a situation like that it was different. She wasn't exactly insecure about it, but to be honest the boys didn't want to get caught in the crossfire of Kiara and her anger when she was on her period.

“Yeah, I’m good with a beer, honestly,” JJ shrugged as they approached the door frame, he ignored the disapproving look he was receiving from Pope, he knew that his friends knew him well enough to know that beer was the first thing he reached for after a hangover - although they didn't approve of it, it was a habit for JJ now, and let me tell you that once JJ had a habit there was no getting rid of it.

”Yeah, well my hangover hurts like a bitch,” John B groaned as he gave JJ a dirty look as if to say 'How the hell can you have a beer right now?' but if he was being honest he wasn't surprised, it was just such a JJ thing to do that he was used to it by now.

”Not all of us can handle a hangover like me. Honestly, I can’t feel shit right now.”, JJ boasted, with a smirk quite seamlessly hiding the throbbing headache that he had at the time which was shaking up his entire head.

”That’s because your probably still high as fuck, JJ,” John B sighed, shaking his head with a snort, he hit the back of JJ's head playfully and JJ looked back at John B with an even bigger grin this time.

”Or, the more reasonable option is that he’s lying," Pope shrugged as they arrived at the kitchen, before slyly adding, "I can literally se you silently groaning right now, JJ,”, Pope let out a slight chuckle, just the sight of JJ obviously lying about something so ridiculous made him laugh.

”Yeah, or that.” John B gave JJ a smile from the side at Pope's comment, knowing he had made an a realistic point.

”Nah, I have super powers. Just can’t feel any pain,” JJ grinned, shooting finger guns at John B in response to his side glance, he grabbed the last beer out of the basically empty fridge hastily and fumbled with it for a while before opening it with the lighter he'd grabbed out of his back pocket.

”Shut up, JJ.” Pope grunted, shaking his hair out, pieces of sand falling to the ground. He was surprised when JJ actually kept quiet but soon realised it was only due to the fact that he was currently chugging a Coors Light, he sighed disapprovingly and gave him venomous eyes. Before JJ could even say anything in his defence, words had already spilled into the air as a bed headed Kiara came from around the corner with both hands firmly on her hips and a rugged t shirt falling shortly at the tops of her caramel thighs, the boys turned to her in surprise before swallowing worriedly and trying to hide the fact they had seen blood on the mattress.

"John B, do you have any fucking Advil in your house?!", she pointed harshly at him with annoyance before loosing her strong stance and dropping her arms to comfort her stomach she moved forwards to lean onto the counter, her eyebrows knitting together in pain. JJ gulped nervously, almost thankful she had moved because he wasn't sure his eyes would remove themselves from her legs without a distraction anytime soon, he glanced at John B who was mentally checking through his mind to think about where the Advil was.

"Uh...no? I don't know to be honest." He wasn't exactly lying, he had never bothered to tidy the place after his dad disappeared but he was pretty sure there was probably some hidden under a pile of clothes or boxes or other shit that was piled around the house that he hadn't moved.

"For fucks sake, I hate you," she muttered with no real spite behind her words, she backed up onto the counter and pulled herself up to sit on it, her legs swung uncontrollably as she crouched her stomach over and held it uncomfortably. She looked like she was in a plethora of pain, and JJ did not like that one bit.

"Kie, you might wanna go check the bed," Pope muttered in her ear quietly and glanced at her guiltily with pursed lips, she looked back in confusion before something clicked in her mind,

"Wait...shit. Is there blood?" Kiara gasped, looking deep into Pope's eyes waiting for an answer. He nodded his head lightly before helping her off the counter and leading her to the room.

 _"Fuck."_ Kiara stated. Pope John B and JJ to leave, trying his very best to make Kiara feel less uncomfortable. To be honest, Pope didn't think it should be that awkward for her, they were almost like family now and no one was going to overreact.

Kiara's cheeks had flushed bright red. She could feel sweat gathering on her upper lip and armpits, a result of the pure embarrassment she felt. She stared blankly at the stain she had left in the mattress, _'Kiara, do something!',_ she screamed in her mind. 

It took some time getting the stain out of the mattress, her deathly headache didn't help either, Pope came around with some cleaning products and helped a bit to clean. He was mostly just there for emotional support though if they were being honest. Eventually, it got down to a tiny splodge, barely noticeable, and Pope went around to John B to help Kiara,

"John B, you got some Advil for Kie?" He questioned, a noticeably pleading glint in his eyes.

"Probably not, I can check though-"

"Of _fucking_ course he doesn't, Pope. Some beer and weed usually cheers us up. Is she okay?", JJ butted in, shoving John B playfully. Pope sighed heavily, 

"Yeah she'll be fine, just needs some medicine." He shrugged it off, knowing she was in more pain than that, but she wouldn't have wanted them to know that. "Alright, well I got to go help my dad at work soon so can one of you drive her to the pharmacy?" Pope asked.

John B was quick to make an opinion, "I got to work on another Kook's boat so..."

" _Fucking_ Kooks." JJ groaned. There was silence between them as they both stared at JJ.

"Alright, where is she?"" JJ raised an eyebrow.

"That room, and JJ, she's in a lot of pain right now." Pope spoke worriedly, pointing to the room she was sat in.

 _"Shit._ Is she okay? I'll take her now." JJ grabbed the keys from the table, a clacking sound filling the air noisily.

Kiara exited the bedroom at least ten minutes later, she was now dressed and ready to go with her hair piled on top of her head, a blue bandana tucking the baby hairs out of her face. She had decided to not be weird about the situation, _'It's fine, their my friends. They'll understand, plus I shouldn't be embarrassed about it. It's part of my human body.',_ she paced around in her head. Placing both hands on her hips - above the waistline of her rugged denim shorts - she stood in front of her boys. 

"John B, I'm really sorry about your sheets. I'll take them to the cleaners today." 

"Hey. It's alright, this place is dirty enough." He shrugged. Kiara smiled at him as her mind set at ease, she was glad he wasn't angry, scolding herself for overthinking, she turned to Pope,

"And Pope, thanks for the help." She squeezed her hands tightly together.

"No problem, Kie." Pope looked to JJ, "JJ's gonna drive you to the pharmacy, alright?"

"No, I can drive myself, there's no need for that, honestly.", Kiara declared, she didn't want to be a burden and honestly she had a slight thought inside of her that she could drive herself.

"It's okay, Kie. I'll drive you, you're in pain right?" JJ asked sympathetically, coming to her side so that she could lean on him.

"Yeah. It's called being on your _fucking_ period.", Kiara groaned as she leaned on the counter to balance herself. Pope gave her a sympathetic look, he was always good at understanding 'doctor stuff' just as good as he was at understanding anything scientific, all the information was stored in his brain ready to use. 

JJ looked around uncomfortably, maybe now was time to crack a small joke? He chuckled, "Periods hurt that baddd..." he mimicked her stance and pained expression, immediately regretting it when he saw Kiara's face fall further into pain.

 _"Fuck off_ , JJ. I'm not in the mood for your _shit_ right now.", she spat harshly as she brushed past his shoulder and stormed out the door. JJ's face went blank. _'Shit.',_ he thought. Pope glared at him with a disappointed look in his eyes,

"Really, JJ? Come on, I thought you knew better than to bring out jokes like that.", Pope sighed loudly, scratching the back of his head roughly, JJ gulped leaving his mouth dry.

 _"Fuck,_ I didn't know what to say, alright? It's not like you were gonna say anything to lighten up the mood." JJ relented, running one hand wildly through his hair.

"Well go and drive her then, there's no way she's doing it herself." John B murmured.

The heat of the day was harsh when they arrived at the pharmacy, Kiara had sat in silence the entire time. JJ could tell she was in pain by the way she clutched her stomach and leant her head backwards on the head cushion, he regretted what he said but at the moment it didn't seem like the right time to apologise. 

The car had parked.

"Kie? We're here, I can go if you want.", JJ murmured, he turned on his side to face her.

"Huh? No, I'll go. It's not like you'll know what shit to buy anyway.", she mumbled with a tone of spite in her words, she was obviously still angry at him.

"You sure? I can go in with you." he spoke softly, under blonde eyelashes.

"Yes. I'm sure." Her words were firm as if she were trying to prove a point, he knew she needed help but she was being stubborn, so he agreed, not wanting to be at the brunt end of her anger.

"Okay.", he felt the shut down immediately, JJ was never one to push too much.

Kiara left the car slowly, wincing slightly at any drastic movements she made. It hurt JJ to see her like this, so weak and unlike herself, he doesn't think she's ever been this bad since he met her. Sure, the monthly cycle was definitely apparent when it came around as Kiara was always more tense, she got more pissed off too JJ thought, but she's never been in complete agony. Not like this. 

Around Five minutes later Kiara came trudging towards the car like a moody teenager - only that's exactly what she was at this point. She swung the door open and sat down wearily, he looked on her squinting at the sight of a packet of medicine. 

"I need a drink,", Kiara sighed whilst fiddling with the packet in her hand, eventually popping a pill out.

"Yeah, there's beer in the back inside the cooler," JJ motioned to the back seat, she nodded back at leant over her chair to reach for them.

"Get me one, Kie," He slightly groaned as he remembered he left his original one at the chateau.

"I'm just gonna have a sip of yours.", Kie sunk back into the thick padding of the chair. The beer bottle hissed open when JJ used his well-practiced skills to open it with a lighter, Kiara placed a tablet in her mouth and swallowed it down with a gulp of beer, squeezing her eyes shut during the process. Eventually, the beer ended up being absorbed by none other than JJ Maybank, he let the bitter, cold liquid stream into his mouth rapidly as he took large mouthfuls at a time.

"It's literally 10 am, JJ," She looked on him disapprovingly as she washed down the drink in her throat.

"You only live once, Kie," He shot back as he winked at her slyly, lightening up the mood just a bit.

”You're gonna end up dead if you keep drinking as much as you do,” She smiled playfully, apparently she had gotten over JJ's bad choice of words.

“Ehh... we all die someday Kie,”, JJ popped his words out carelessly, like a teenager who quite honestly didn't give a fuck - an accurate analysis of him on the basis of first impressions.

Kiara rolled her eyes at that, not to say she didn't want a beer herself though, she needed to remind herself that drinking any form of alcohol before 6 was going to damage her body and probably her mental health too. Although, right now it seemed like her mental state couldn't get much worse. 

"JJ?" She broke the small silence.

"Yeah?" He responded rather quickly, taking his hands from out of his hair.

"Let's go to the beach." She sighed desperately, like this was a seriously once in a lifetime opportunity.

"Thought you had to get home or some shit?" He raised an eyebrow whilst playing with the bracelets on his wrists.

She thought for a moment, before defeating herself and accepting the painful truth that the only thing that was going to get her through the day was alcohol, though she got seriously drunk last night. She gave in to the temptation and replied hastily,

"Nah, I really feel like getting drunk right now.", there was a pause and then,

"That's some pogue shit right there, alright lets go.", he swiped some beer off of his mouth and pulled out of the parking lot, recklessly driving towards the beach as Kiara smiled, she always loved how prepared he was for basically anything. He was reliable, and she liked that a lot.

The sand under her feet grounded her like a memory to strong and too good to forget, she inhaled the salty sea letting the fresh air fill her lungs, the everlasting ocean spread before her and allowed her to reminisce, she loved the beach. She always would.

It wasn't long until she felt strong arms reach over her shoulders wrapping her up into somewhat of a hug, of course they were JJ's, he leaned his chin on her head as they gazed out at the vast array of blues together in a comfortable silence, taking in the beauty of the sand, sea and sky. 

Of course, the moment didn't last long, the aching feeling plunged back inside her stomach and she clutched her abdomen once again in agony, gasping "Shit, this fucking Advil isn't working,", her eyebrows knitted together in an instant and her face turned unnaturally pale.

"Fuck Advil, Kie. I know something that will actually help.", the vibrations of his jaw moving tingled down her head to her neck weirdly as he grinned, reaching for the cooler. Kiara swivelled her head around and smirked at him with a hand out waiting for 'the actual help', in return he placed a cold beer in her waiting hand and smirked right back with his classic finger guns shooting at her. She sighed with relief and set herself down onto the sand with her best friend while watching him roll a much needed blunt.

He eventually stopped fumbling with it and lit it, letting a small crackle fill the air, they sat casually on the sand together, passing a joint back and forth while taking large swigs of their beers, until around 2 o'clock, they felt relaxed as fuck - which due to Kiara's situation, helped her massively.

"Yo, Kie?" JJ asked randomly, blowing out some smoke lazily.

"What's up?", she replied hazily.

"I hate periods too.", JJ dragged out his words drunkenly. A large smile spread onto Kiara's face, it slowly turned into giggles that were eventually passed onto JJ too, she sat facing the ocean and with the cool breeze blowing through her hair she mumbled,

"Yeah, well the feeling's mutual," she sighed and took another gulp of beer.

  
Later in the day an orange sunset began to spill over the blueness of the sky and Kiara had settled her head on JJ's lap, she closed her eyes gently as he looked out into the distance. They were not lightweights, they could genuinely hold a drink. JJ’s mood found a seriousness - yet another side effect of alcohol for him- and he m

"Yo, Kie. I just got one question," He mumbled and she hummed in response, a sense of permission for him to continue, "Why the fuck do you do it? I wouldn't," he gazed out at the ocean warily before glancing at her with caution, she was biting on her lip slightly.

"What are you talking about?" she posed the question with as much confusion as she could but she knew he could read her like a book, her understanding for the question he asked practically oozed out of her, she hated these types of questions. She'd heard enough from the kooks to know that they never ended well, but this was JJ she was talking to.

"You know what I'm talking about, why hang with us pogues when you've got a whole fuckin' palace over there?" He pointed behind him, although they were on the cut, as he pressed his lips together tightly. 

"It's not as good as you think, JJ," she started with a depth of knowledge behind her words, before continuing with an edge, "They all just... I don't know, they take from you slowly until you've got nothing left but your own dignity, but that eventually goes too I guess," she spoke with a heavy heart, sadness seeping through her words, he listened carefully, "And you guys... well you just don't do that, you get people and you welcome them without judgement," she sighed whilst fiddling with her bracelets.

"Kie, I know I probably shouldn't be asking, but what actually happened between you and Sarah Cameron? It's like she fuckin' broke you or somethin'," he tried to be as sympathetic as he could but the blunt truth was really what he wanted to hear.

"She... she just gave up on me, ditched me completely for no reason," her voice broke at the end slightly before she proceeded, " and then when I went back to school, everyone fucking hated me 'cause of her... look, I'm not one to exaggerate, I was fucking bullied by the whole school for doing nothing, and I still don't know why." 

JJ hummed before gazing at her with sympathy, "Kie, I'll be honest, I don't know what that feels like but knowin' the kooks, that must've been pretty shit,"

"Mhm... which is exactly why I've got the pogues now and I'm never gonna let you guys go again," she declared like everything in her life depended on it, she relied on her pogues for days like this, days when she felt like crap and they could lift her off her feet and make her happy again.

"Well then, pogues for life." He muttered casually, they snapped hands in their handshake and smiled wondrously at each other.

"Pogues for life."

They laughed and they reminisced and they had fun, the sun was high in the sky as JJ and Kiara got very unimaginably drunk, I guess that's what happens when you day drink.


End file.
